363 Industries
The Continuity We share a continuity, yo. This be where it is. Groth's Rising (Season 2 Soon) What initially started as a vampire biker group, was turned into a shit-show where no one had any vested interest in the MC, outside of a single player who filled any important positions of power with NPCs. This was saved and reformed into "Groth's Rising", a campaign about an independent Tremere seeking his sanguinary relatives. July of 2017 saw the end of the first story arc, with Ronan in torpor and Vyacheslav embraced by his Domitor. As of December of 2017, the campaign was reorganized into a Requiem campaign, thus allowing it to join official continuity. It current awaits the completion of Homebrew intended to meet in the middle of Requiem and Masquerade. Kings of Saxony Originally a Dark Ages: Vampire game, it focused on a group of kindred (un)living within the Fiefs of the Black Cross. The campaign was an attempt by Freke to structure and "plan" out a campaign. It had a prologue session and a first full session. The campaign focused on the exploits of Ebredus, ruler of Castle Oldenburg and its attendant village. Ebredus had a council of other kindred from all walks of life who constantly surrounded him. The first session ended with word the kindred Duke of Oldenburg, Ebredus' superior, was on his way to discuss important matters. The campaign taught a few things like the effect of three players all having Resources 5 and pooled Herds concentrated into a single geographical area. The campaign was unfortunately put on hold due to natural disasters and scheduling conflicts. It was later decided to be reorganized into a Changeling: the Lost game when 2E comes.'' ' Berlin (Retired) The Berlin campaign that started it all. This is what spawned the continuity that lead to the creation of this Wikia. It's what created the flooded Berlin. It's what created 363 Industries. It's arguably one of the biggest campaigns of the continuity, and the most influential. Things that happen here ripple outward into other campaigns. '''As of 8/18/2016, the Hunter Berlin campaign has been retired. Zionist Vendetta (Occasionally Resurrected) The campaign designed to give us an idea of what endgame feels/tastes like. (Technically set as a parallel precursor to Berlin?) Ultimately it will end with the flooding of Berlin but that could take forigliary. Theoretically this campaign doesn't ever have to end, as it stretches across multiple stories and storytellers. When it first went to hiatus, it left off with the Zionist Vendetta preparing to go to war with the True Fae in an attempt to retrieve Tibalt from his Fae captors. When it returned from hiatus, the focus momentarily shifted to Ireland and introduced the Vendetta's covert operatives and their ill-fated first venture, before heading into a much briefer hiatus while other autistic projects were being cooked up. It later returned with a highly autistic extended campaign, focusing on 10 different arcs spanning 10 different countries, the first of which was the Vendetta investigating the idea of an alliance with the Ordo Dracul in Denmark, followed by a similar venture with a Changeling Freehold in Germany. Concurrent games and player availability have left Zionist Vendetta without a consistent schedule. Furstenwalde League (Indefinitely On Hold) The Furstenwalde League is the successor to the Berlin campaign, and the first single-splat game to feature a bunch of Mages. It is a story about mysteries, politics, intrigue, and warfare, initially set in Cairo. Concurrent games and player availability left Furstenwalde League without a consistent schedule and it has been presumably shelved until a later date Detroit (Replaced) Detroit triggered the autism that is Tabletop Simulator. It also served as a test bed for character concepts and other mechanic testing. This campaign has been retired and replaced with Zionist Vendetta. Seattle (Replaced) Seattle was a campaign hosted towards the end of 2015. It's an all mortal campaign set in modern Seattle where the Triad have moved in to take over Seattle using ancient mystics and demons from their homeland. Not much was done and it was spiritually replaced by Secret Santa, which started up around the end of 2016. This campaign has been retired and replaced with Secret Santa. London (Nope) Celestial Stones was a heavily autistic attempt at a more structured and story-driven campaign; unfortunately Sprock is a piece of shit half-nigger and his innate laziness consumed the campaign and any hopes for its continuation. It did introduce some crazy stuff like the fact that Chaz is immortal, the character Pendragon, and some other shit. ??? Truth and Other Things (On Hold for 2nd Ed.) A Changeling campaign hosted by Sprock, utilizing snippets of the 2nd Edition rules. Arguably the first single-splat campaign after Berlin, it had only one session before being put on ice, since it was too annoying to piece together 1st Ed. and 2nd Ed. Hopefully set to return when Changeling 2nd Edition releases. Miami Vice (Text Campaign for 2018) A campaign about drugs and cocaine cowboys set in Miami, spawned by drunken memery. It focused around the creation of a drug empire run by vampire William Laviano, his newly acquired workforce, and his inflammatory cohort Michael North. The story took a turn when Michael suicidally jumped the gun and started grenading hookers outside of Laviano's warehouse, trying his best to break the masquerade and incite martial law with his military connections. While it lasted, the story was building up towards an inter-gang rivalry, but fell apart due to lack of interest and player turnaround. It was one of the last cross-splat sandbox campaigns and has received a reboot in the form of text posts. Converted to a Text Campaign for 2018 Secret Santa (Occasionally) A spiritual successor to the previous Seattle campaign. Originally set in 2016 with an all-mortal cast, featuring a twist. True to the name, the characters are paired off secretly and start off as mortals, but transform into different supernatural splats at the whims of the other players they've been paired off with. It currently serves as one of the only ongoing multi-splat campaigns and is a group favorite for those who have participated. It was split into two acts, with a time-skip of three years separating them and pushing the timeline forward to 2019. Concurrent games and player availability have left Secret Santa without a consistent schedule. American Frontier (Indefinitely On Hold?) A multi-splat campaign set in Missouri during the middle of the American Frontier era. Hosted on a whim, the sudden evolution of a previously un-published campaign for Geist held in the Wild West. Held only one session wherein the group met up, robbed an office of ship manifests, and then freed a bunch of slaves, traumatizing them horrifically in the process. While badass, it was brief and has not been mentioned ever since, lost between the cracks of other autistic ventures. (Tellingly, it preceded Pathfinder shenanigans.) Fate of campaign unknown; potential future text RP. Caribbean Vacation (On Hold) An all-mage campaign hosted by Sprock. Spawned entirely on a whim one night, it could arguably be called a spiritual successor to the Furstenwalde League. Starting initially in Puerto Rico and circling the Caribbean, it follows a group of mages investigating a surge of cryptid activity and a disturbing new 'breed' of vampire that leads them on the hunt for the powerful Kindred family behind their creation. Real-life conditions in the light of the 2017 Hurricane Season and clashing work schedules have put the campaign on hold until further notice. Concurrent games, natural disaster and player availability have left Caribbean Vacation without a consistent schedule. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Campaign Hub __FORCETOC__